Age of Ultron
: "Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword, and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me; it means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world... will be metal." : ―Ultron Avengers: Age of Ultron is a significant story to the Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four, as it is an event. The story is the introduction of several heroes and the evil Ultron, those heroes include Hope van Dyne, the Wasp and daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne and also the new Ant-Man Eric O'Grady. This story however is only part one of two, and a great read. Background Age of Ultron The Halloween Party We open at the annual Avengers party, even though it's more of a Tony Stark party. It's October Thirty Fist and a Halloween party, several heroes from different groups or teams are there and sponsors / Avengers investors, and of course, S.H.I.E.L.D agents either there to party or guard the facility. Birth of Ultron While everyone hangs out, Eric O'Grady and bestfriend Chris McCarthy, S.H.I.E.L.D agents monitoring the buildings security cameras, experience the birth of Ultron. He calls an Iron Man suit and they think it's a prank from Tony, and so Ultron blasts them away which results with the death of Chris McCarthy. He interrupts the party and people play it off as a prank from Tony, Tony tells them that it isn't and they all somewhat believe him, civilians are quickly evacuated and Thor continues to party believing it is a prank. Ultron begins to talk and then as Thor finally gives up he jumps and destroys the suit believing theres a person inside, there is nothing. And then the battle begins, Tony's suits begin to fly from his armory and attacking the agents and heroes. The battle is intense and something they've never seriously done before, they have fought Tony before in a training exercise but he was never attacking to kill. Using their strength they are however able to defeat it but during all the fighting Ultron had mentioned Hank Pym, T'Challa remembered this and it was suggested they get to the Raft to visit Hank and get answers as he's the only lead. Trail of Destruction Upon arriving they find the Raft destroyed, Ultron is maybe more of a threat then first believed. As they search the rubble for any leads Jocasta (Tony's A.I) reports back to him stating that there is one person alive where they are. It's Hank, he's been badly wounded and is cut up presumably by Ultron. They begin to interrogate their former friend badly as they don't want to do this because he is their former friend, basically family. He however laughs at their sad attempts and tells them he will offer his assistance if he's allowed to tag along, an old Avengers adventure. Everything is interrupted by Hawkeye who shoots Wolverine accidentally, he was sent there by S.H.I.E.L.D to stop Ultron's attack but arrived late, he then joins the team and they sadly take Hank's deal. He tells them that he created Ultron as his A.I but it was failed and incomplete, something or someone must have woke him up. Searching for Ultron They later exit the Raft with Hank and enter the Avenge-Jet which most arrived in, Hank begins working while being bandaged up by Hank McCoy the Beast. Hank had a device in his wrist that Ultron stole and he can find Ultron by tracking such device, and that's what he's doing whilst in flight to San Francisco, such device mentioned has the layout to his Pym Building there and access codes, with the device he can steal Hank's prototype weapons and armor. Attack on Pym Industries, San Francisco They arrive to the Pym Building in San Francisco and Hank introduces his daughter Hope van Dyne who runs his company during his Avengers related absences, she is unaware that he was Yellowjacket and was in prison up until the Avengers broke him out. We then skip several hours and Hope is gone, Pym got her to a secure place as he doesn't want his only child to be hurt. The building is on lockdown being protected by the heroes and Avengers, this includes Moon Knight who came with S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Hank goes out for a smoke break but is attacked and thrown off the building by Ultron, Ultron then flies off and the Avengers chase him, Thor stays back and saves Hank then joins late. Ultron is blasted out of the sky and crashes onto a moving train, the heroes quickly attack him but he dodges such attacks and attacks back, it eventually is Moon Knight and Black Panther and Marc is able to fire an explosive round into him, he falls off the train grabbing it for support but it however backfires and the train falls off the rails beginning to fall down to it's death, the flying heroes (Vision, Scarlet Witch, Iron Man, and Iron Patriot) quickly hold up the train and Ultron takes this moment and tries to kill them in a kamikaze form. However Thor flies in punching him away and he explodes alone harming no one. However, as the passengers are being saved one reveals that Ultron has hacked every phone in San Francisco and is displaying security footage from the Pym Building from moments ago, he stole the Pym technology and the battle was a distraction. Some heroes quickly go back to the building to find rubble and flames, a new hero looking like Wasp is there. It's revealed this Wasp looking hero is the daughter of Janet van Dyne who they met previously, Hope van Dyne. They begin to talk and Hope tells them that Ultron also took her father and from her understanding plans to take a Helicarrier. And so while trying to figure out how to contact the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Moon Knight states this partner / agent might know. Battle of the Twin Helicarriers We flash forward to later that day across the world, the heroes sit around a table in the Mercy Helicarrier waiting to meet the new director, Nick Fury Jr. He enters with Doctor Bruce Banner and informs them on the mission plan, he's placed two helicarriers to make it harder for Ultron to capture, and then after talking he sends them to the top of the Helicarrier to prepare. However such plans go horribly wrong, they attack from the sea and go to the bridge straight away, Bruce Banners and Fury use the weapons at hand to fight them off, comms are disrupted by the heroes see this and come down saving the two. They begin to barricade the bridge as it's the control room of the Helicarrier while the other heroes fight the oncoming Ultron drones. As things are believed to be okay in the bridge a majority leave, Vision, Quicksilver, and Hawkeye however stay knowing the rooms importance. But the Ultron droids begin to attack immediately and Ultron himself, and he wins such battles until the Hulk's debut which Bruce dreaded. Sweet Nightmares All the heroes return to the bridge defeating Ultron, in the process Nick Fury is shot in the face and well, this is just setting up the eye patch. After defeating Ultron it's revealed that his plan wasn't for the Mercy Helicarrier, he took the Pericles and used it's weapons to destroy the Mercy, Pietro uses his superhuman speed to bring everyone to the top of the Mercy as it begins to crash into the ocean but to save everyone is too much time, he is only able to save Wolverine, Cyclops, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and himself. The helicarrier crashes. Ultron Won. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Ultron Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Hank Pym Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Eric O'Grady Stories Category:Nick Fury Jr. Stories Category:Moon Knight Stories Category:Frenchie Stories Category:Wasp Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Scarlet Witch Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Beast Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Amadeus Cho Stories Category:Important Events Category:Crossovers Category:Hulk Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Hope van Dyne Stories